Missing
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Riza lay bleeding on the ground. She was dying. And she wanted Roy here, so she could finally tell him she loves him. What went wrong? [Death fic, Royai, Riza's POV]
1. Dying

**Here's a quick songfic I'm writing for Royai day! Yay! Everyday it's gonna get updated, the ending finale on June 11th. n.n Enjoy!**

**-**

_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please_

I lay on the floor, feeling myself slipping from this world, trying to hold on hard to my soul and my dreams as they floated around me. I guess it was finally it. I was dying.

It went as planned though. I wasn't supposed to live through this mission. That's the reason why I took it. To die. I've been taken for granted, I've been forgotten about. I didn't want to go on anymore, knowing that _he_ didn't care about me as I did for him. And that hurt alot more then now.

But really, suicide wasn't what I was going to do. I'd rather die with honor and dignity, the way I just did; by taking up a dangerous mission where the chance I'd come out living is 5 percent.

All around Central, there's been thefts and murders, all suspected to be one man. The militay found where he was stationed; what my job was was to distract him if I could, as my orders were to corner him and if I could, kill him. Which I succeded to do. But then he dropped the gun.

The next thing that happened I thought only happened in movies. Or was completely rare at least. But I guess at the right angle, it could happen. As he dropped the gun, something clicked off inside the gun, setting it off when it hit the ground. That's why I'm on the concrete floor, my head gushing blood from the gun wound.

I hope he'll come though...I want to be able to see his face before I pass on. He should be here, he was in the building as back-up, he should've heard the gunshots.

Minutes past, and I feel the cold tendrils of death surrounding me. I feel so tired, not sure if I can stay consious anymore. Then I finally see him.

The shock of me on the bloody ground passes him quickly. He rushes to my side, lifting my head from the ground and screams my name. I smile dizzily at him. "You came..."

"Dammit Riza...just...hold on okay? I'm gonna get help."

It was getting harder to talk. I just shake my head at him, no matter how much that hurt. He gives me a pained look, setting me down gently and running off.

I sigh, wishing he would come back. I never got to tell him...that I loved him...

The world swirled to black as my eyes closed and I lost all sense of consiousness.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_-_

**First chapters are always short...please review!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist(Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. The song lyrics; Missing belongs fully to Evanescence. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric._


	2. Lingering

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

I woke up stiffly, my eyes remaining close to save effort. I could've sworn I died too, I rather I did. I didn't like being in pain. After a time I finally opened my eyes to find myself in the hospital. I looked left, unable to move my head from the large amount of bandages wrapped around it. A packet full of dark blood was attached to me through my arm. I felt sickened by it, knowing it was someone else's blood pumping into me.

I sighed slightly, my eyes flickering in the direction of the door. I noticed two shadows outside on the wall. One was pacing. I smiled slightly, knowing it was Roy. At least I know he's waiting for me. Maybe he does care...

That was all I was thinking about when I fell back into a deep sleep.

-

The next time I woke up, I was in a different room. More machines were hooked up to me, small monitors beating with my heart. I cringed, staring at it. Then I started to hear voices. I blinked, trying to look around me, but the room was dark, the only window sprinkled with stars.

It turned out there were other people in the room, muttering to each other. I couldn't catch what they were saying, but one of them sounded like Roy. My heart fluttered at the thought that he was still here with me.

The person I kenw was Roy sighed, walking over to my bed and sat down, staring at me. If I could, I would stare back, but now my eyes were closed. I was feeling tired again. The other person, who I now took as my doctor went over to the machines and started slowly switching them off.

Slowly I started realizing what was happening. Those machines were keeping me alive, and they were being turned off. So I was going to die.

"I'm sorry Riza..." Roy murmered, leaning over where I lay. The air seemed to fill with the scent of his cologne, making me dizzy. I felt him gently kiss my forehead and push a strand of hair out of my face. Then he sat back down and held my hand as I slipped away again.

-

I stirred again shortly, feeling a dull burning in my chest. I opened my eyes and looked almost frantically for him. He was still by my side, holding my numb hand with a sad look in his eyes as he watched me. I stared back, tears filling my eyes. "R...Roy..."

He blinks, surprised I was able to speak. "Riza...I really am sorry I couldn't save you..."

I gazed at him longingly, unable to speak any longer. I nod slightly, closing my eyes and letting go. Then, I died.

-

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

-

They held my funeral a few days later. How do I know? Because I was there. Somehow my soul lingered on when I was seperated from my body. Probably because I still have unfinished buisness in Central. I still have to protect im and see if he truly did love me.

It seemed like he didn't though. After the funeral, life at the office seemed ordinary. It was like no one even cared that I was dead or not. I was replaced quickly. Occasionaly I would be the subject of convosation, but otherwise, nothing.

Roy seemed unfazed by my death, acting as he normaly did. That crushed the heart I no longer have present.

I watch him alot more now, knowing he couldn't see my staring at him or hear me trying to talk to him. But I've been starting to think he can still feel my prescence. It's strange, but anything I do to actually affect the world would happen.

Today I started to experiment with that, the exact week after my funeral. It started out with small things, stealing a pen or a file someone needed and watching their reactions before silently placing it back. Then it got more significant, and into bigger things until finally, while Second Luitenant Havoc was walking past, I was able to push him. He fell back with a cry of shock, slipping down into a staircase.

I watched him fall, a small smirk on my face. I liked that I was at least able to do this. I could use it as revenge.

-

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?"  
"Isn't someone missing me?"_

---

**x.x Wow, that took longer to write then expected. -nods slowly-**

**Please review!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist(Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric._


	3. Passing

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?"  
"Isn't someone missing me?"_

I stood outside Roy's house, my ever faithful gun in my icy palm. I know that this is wrong. Revenge is such a meaningless act but...I hate him for not loving me like I loved him. I hate him for not caring.

I'm going to kill him and drag him to hell. Then I'll tell him I love him then.

I walked to the door and phased through it. The gun fell out from my hand and clattered to the floor, echoing through the silent house. I winced, quickly scooping it up and running silently towards where I knew to be his room.

Being back here brought back memories. When Hughes died, Roy was a mess. I used to stay with him at night as he lay a drunken mess on the bed and soothed him through his nightmares. I think that's when I realized I loved him.

I finally reach his room, slowly creaking the door shut. I looked around the room; a mess as usual, but even worse then the last time I've visited it. I flinched at the sight of it, my eyes slowly wandering to the bed.

He was sitting with his back towards me, still fully dressed in his uniform, hunched over something I couldn't see.

I stopped, cocking the gun swiftly and aiming at his back, right where his heart should be. It was fitting; he took my heart, so I'll kill his. My finger closed around the trigger. "Goodbye Roy..."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

He went rigid suddenly, slowly turning himself and stared at me right in the eyes with an empty, sad look. Then, shock slowly filled his face. "Riza...?"

I gasped. How could he be able to see me? My eyes shot to the bed again, noticing the pictures that he was staring at, now forgotton on the bed. Pictures of me and him together, a few with our friends. And in his hands was a small satin box, a beautiful golden ring with a large, shining diamond sitting snug inside. And on it, _"To my greatest love, Riza Hawkeye"_ was inscribed on the inside, including a date I recognized to be the day I was shot.

My eyes widened. "R...Roy...you..." I took a step towards him, the gun slipping from my hand and hitting the floor.

A mistake I should've known by now.

What happened next made time seem to slow down. He jerked back, a bullet hole suddenly struck through his forehead, blood splattering back. He fell forward, off the bed and hitting the floor. I yelped, partially in shock and also in despair as I ran to him, lifting his head from the ground starting to soak with his blood and placed him on my lap, which surprisingly, he didn't phase through.

He stared up at me with deep longing in his eyes. "Riza..." He croaked, reaching up and touching my face gently. He smiled, despite being in pain. "It's really you..."

"Roy, I'm sorry..." I whispered, bending over his face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it..." Frosty tears filled my eyes, flowing down my face and falling, simply to dissapear as they fell through the air.

"No..." He took my hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Wasn't...your fault..I let you down..."

My lip trembled. I couldn't respond. I just looked sadly at his pale, blood splattered face. Then, I felt a fluttering behind me. Angel wings sprouted out from my back, stretching out behind me and glimmering in a sudden light that shone brightly at me from the ceiling, immuminating the dark room.

Roy gasped quietly, staring at me with a soft smile on his face. "Beautiful...my own little angel..." He breathed out.

I returned the smile weakly. Slowly, my wings fluttered from a breeze suddenly caught in them. They flapped against my will, slowly bringing me up into the air. I looed down, horrified as I left the ground, still clinging to Roy's hand like a lifeline.

He stared back at me, mouthing the words 'Don't leave me'. I tried hard to return to the ground, but the breeze got stronger, the light brighter. My clothes wove themselves together around me, transforming into a beautiful white silk dress that trailed far below me.

Soon, as I clutched with my fingertips to him, I found I couldn't hold on any longer. I was wretched from his grasp, floating up to heaven. "No! Roy! No!" I screamed, reaching beneath me for him as he got smaller and smaller, and I raised past the ceiling into the sky.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Now, only stars surrounded me as I continued to float up, limp against my flying wings, staring up at the sky where the beacon pushed past the clouds, tears staining my face. I heard another flutter of wings behind me. I looked below me and gasped again.

Roy smiled at me, the wound I had gone vanished, matching wings on his back and wearing a stunning black tuxedo that sparkled in the light. "Miss me?"

"Roy!" With hard control of my wings, I glided to him, embracing him once I was close enough. I felt his hands wrap around me and looked up at his smiling face, smiling back. We floated up together, up into heaven in each other's aarms to live for the rest of eternity together.

**-Owari**

**Hope you liked it! n.n Thanks for reading and Happy Royai Day!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist(Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. The song lyrics; Missing belongs fully to Evanescence. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric._


End file.
